This invention relates to small three and four-wheeled vehicles such as xe2x80x9cthree-wheelers and four-wheelersxe2x80x9d (both motorized or pedal-powered), larger three-wheeled motorcycles known as xe2x80x9ctrikesxe2x80x9d, three and four-wheeled golf cart-type vehicles, and other similar types of small vehicles, and more particularly to an eating counter apparatus, which may itself also include a seating apparatus associated therewith, for mounting on a vehicle whereby mobile food vendors provide a convenient and comfortable eating arrangement for patrons of the mobile establishment.
Becoming ever more popular nowadays are mobile eateries which can be brought to desired locations and setup alongside streets and sidewalks, in parks, outdoor malls, at entertainment events and such where an ever-increasing variety of food products ranging from sandwiches and hot dogs to pastries and pretzels to ice creams and coffees are being offered for sale. Hand-propelled push-cart eateries and specialized bicycle-type arrangements are well-recognized versions of mobile eateries, and most readers will remember three-wheeled bicycles mounting a large insulated box for carrying ice cream or hot dogs to potential patrons about parks, neighborhoods and other similar outdoor areas.
Other than the manually-propelled pushcart type food stands and the single box-mounting pedal vehicles of the early years, mobile food service vehicles otherwise tend to be in the form of expensive, self-contained vans and trucks or large towable trailers such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,318 (Jagsch) and Des. 301,108 (Cohen).
In its basic concept this invention provides a counter apparatus for mounting to the frame of small, motorized or manually pedal-powered three or four-wheeled vehicles, the counter apparatus arranged for support on the vehicle frame to position an eating countertop surface at a predetermined height above the underlying ground surface supporting the vehicle whereby to provide a comfortable and convenient eating surface area for a plurality of people positioned alongside the vehicle.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of an eating counter apparatus for mounting on small three and four-wheeled vehicles used in a mobile eatery or mobile restaurant whereby to increase the utility and make most advantageous use of the vehicle for the comfort and benefit of the patrons of the mobile establishment.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a counter apparatus of the class described which may be mounted on a small three or four-wheel vehicle to provide an upper, countertop eating surface positioned to accommodate patrons in either a standing condition or a seated condition adjacent the vehicle.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a countertop apparatus of the class described which may include a seating apparatus mounted thereto for supporting seated patrons of the mobile restaurant in seated condition about the periphery of the countertop.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following detailed description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings of preferred embodiments.